The Story of Lacey Johnson
by Carrottop2
Summary: Lacey and Seren's parents have been killed in a car accident: something neither of them were prepared for. Next thing you know they have to live in care.   P.S The fact that Lacey's name rhymes with Tracy is a complete coincidence. But a cool one. xoxo.
1. Outside Liam's window

Disclaimer: I do not own Tracy beaker returns, or any of the characters except Seren and Lacey.

Please read and review!

* * *

><p>Liam and Frank looked out Liam's window at the car parked outside. An Indian looking women with brightly coloured clothes was getting out, and opening the door for a two young girls.<p>

One was of medium height, and had layered ginger hair tucked behind her ears. She was roughly 5 foot 4, and had large hips. She wore bright turquoise tights, high waisted denim shorts, a baggy grey tee shirt, a black boyfriend cardigan and black high heeled ankle boots. Slung over her arm was a large leather purple tote bag, which swung round as she hopped out of the car. The second girl was short, and plump, with silky brown hair. She wore black leggings, a tee shirt with a polar bear on it, and black leather shoes. From far away Liam couldn't quite tell, but it looked like she was wearing Christmas socks. They ran downstairs to let Mike know the new kids had arrived.


	2. Welcome to Elmtree house

"Come on now!" Said the women. "Nothing to be scared of!" The ginger girl simply looked up at her. "Really! Everything is going to be all right!"

"Erm". Muttered the ginger. "Okay". She gave the girl next to her a hug, then walked up to the door, and rang the doorbell. _It's okay, everything will work out. If there are bullies I can protect Seren._ She thought.

From inside a voice shouted "Alright! Keep your hair on Tee, I'll find it later okay, hang on!"The door opened, and out came a short young women with black hair. She was wearing a blue tank top, black skinny jeans, and black uggs. "Hiya! I'm Tracy. You must be the Johnsons?"

"Yes". Replied the teen.

"Sorry that we are so late, but Lacey here couldn't find her phone, could you Lacey?, so we were a little late. Luckily she found it in her handbag!" The red haired girl blushed.

"My bag is quite big... And I have a really bad memory".

Tracy smiled. "No biggy. Now, come in and meet everyone". Lacey turned around and held out her hand to the younger girl.  
>"C'mon Sir." 'Sir' walked next to Lacey.<p>

"And who might you be?" Tracy looked down at the small girl. The brunette looked up at her, with a mildy puzzled look on her face. _Oh no. I hope she isn't going to be as patronizing as Elaine._ She thought. _It's so annoying..._

"I'm Seren". Answered the girl.

"Wait, hang on, - Seren... Are you really eleven?" Tracy's face now mirrored Seren's with confusion.

Seren looked up at Lacey. "Umm, yes."

"Oh. Yes, now I remember. Umm. You two are sisters right? You are probably going to have to share rooms with someone. Do you mind terribly if I put you in different rooms? I think Seren, you might want to room with Tee, and I suppose I'll put you with Elektra, Lacey". The names of the girls went in one ear and out the other, but Lacey breathed a private sigh of relief that she wasn't sharing with Seren. Seren snored, and would keep her up all night asking random questions to stall going to sleep.

"We'll sort it out in a minute, come inside and meet everyone!" Lacey and Seren looked at each other. Lacey took a deep breath and walked in.

"Gina and Mike are around here somewhere..." Said Tracy. _She really talks a lot._ Thought Lacey. _How am I ever going to fit in here?_  
>"Oi! Mike! The Jacksons are here!" Tracy bellowed. Lacey grimaced inwardly. She was NEVER going to fit in here.<p>

"Coming, I'm coming!" A man with an Irish accent walked down the stairs, followed by two teenage boys. _Boys. I m going to be living with boys. I ll be a total wreck. I ll do such stupid things. I have no idea how to act around them. What if forget how to talk? What if I say something embarrassing by accident? What if I fancy one of them? Who am I kidding, I ll definitely fancy one of them - I always do. What if he hates me? What if it all works out and we aren t allowed to date?_ Lacey's brain just wouldn't shut up. She had never even been fancied before, so her brain went into overdrive at the sight of any remotely good looking boys. Being fifteen, never been kissed, and single sucked.

"Hello there. I'm Mike, and this is Liam and Frank". Lacey instantly took a liking to Mike. His voice was soothing, and the only person she d met in a while that wasn t completely wound up. He was wearing smart jeans and a flowery shirt. Maybe I don t like his fashion sense quite as much, She thought. Next to him were the two teens, Liam and Frank. Frank was tall, had a shaved head, and was wearing some sort of football tee-shirt, a chain around his neck, and baggy jeans. He looked like everything that freaked Lacey out Football, people who are voluntarily bald, and someone who doesn t know what a belt is. She tried her best not to instantly judge him, but it was difficult.

Next to Frank was Liam. He was wearing a pink tee shirt with a collar, a purple hoody, and skinny jeans. Lacey wasn t sure whether to like his fashion sense or think it was odd. She decided to like it after all, she was the one wearing turquoise tights. Then she sneeked a look at his face. _Oh no._ He was pretty fit. _Damnit._ Why do I always have to fancy someone? She groaned inwardly, panicking slightly.

"Hello, I'm Frank". Said Frank. He reached his hand forward, and she shook it awkwardly. _I haven't shaken anyone;s hand in years_. She thought it was obvious that Frank had Cerebral Palsy. Therefore, she could excuse the bald head, and knew he was nothing to be afraid of. _No way would a disabled person be a bully. Not that I've had much experience with disabled people. Or want to stereotype anyone. Oh dear, I better not ever say any of this out loud..._

"Wotcha. I'm Liam". No handshake, thank goodness. Now, Lacey, answer him! Do it!

"I'm Lacey, and um, this is Seren."

"Wow, your names are wicked". _Oh, his accent is really sweet. Oh no, how do I answer? Help?_

"Thanks..." _Should I comment on their names? What should I say? Argh!_ Lacey couldn t small talk to save her life. She had never learnt how, unlike most English children.

Just then, a large dark skinned women walked down the stairs and faced them. She was wearing bright colours, and there were ribbons in her hair.

"These are the new girls, yeah? Hi, I'm Gina, yeah? I'm the one who does all de work around here."

"Wh-hat?"

"Oi!" Mike and Tracy didn't quite get the joke, but Lacey giggled, although she had no idea how to take Gina. She guessed that her accent was Jamaican._ I wonder what her back-story is._

"Why don't you come and meet everyone yeah?" Gina signalled for them to walk through a hallway into a large room with a pool table. I wonder if I'd be any good at pool. Lacey thought, her mind thinking of ways to impress Liam, who she was very aware of behind her.

Around the pool table were a bunch of kids. Lacey had trouble taking them all in.

A tan skinned girl wearing lots of pink sequins walked up to her.

"Hi! Are you the new girls? I'm Carmen. I love your shoes!" Lacey smiled. She liked this kid.

"Thanks. I got them cheap at a factory shop in the village I used to live."

Gina spoke up. "This is Lacey and Seren. Be nice to them yeah?" The kids all mumbled something incoherent in return, and the adults all sidled off. Lacey could hear Elaine talking in her fidgety way in the background.

"Do you think it's okay to just leave them with a bunch of strangers? They are both very introverted, I don't want to upset them" .

"Jeez, Elaine, they'll be fine". Lacey smirked. Tracy was going to come in handy.

Liam walked over the kids. "Come on, then. Introduce yourselves!" The kids then dropped what they were doing and came up to the girls.

"Hi, I'm Tee" said a cute girl with a tee-shirt with a whale on it. _Seren would get along great with her_, Lacey thought.

"I'm Jonny!"

"My name is Harry. And this is Jeff". Lacey looked down at who he was talking about, and saw a giraffe. _Ahhh._

"Hello Harry. Hello Jeff. I ve never seen a giraffe indoors before". _Yes! I thought of something to say!_

Harry answered "He's a very small giraffe". Lacey smiled. Next she met Sapphire, who didn't live there but used to, Toby; a Scottish boy, and Gus, who insisted that they take his tour before he runs out of time. Lacey wasn t sure what that meant, but she and Seren obliged.


	3. Gus's infamous tour

Gus showed the girls around the house, with Liam and Frank tagging behind. They seemed very amused. Luckily Lacey didn t notice or she would have been very nervous. However, Lacey found it easy to talk to people younger than herself, and didn't feel any reason to be nervous. Lacey figured out that Gus must have some sort of autism, as he was very protective of his notebooks, and didn t quite understand body language or slang (although Lacey still had traces of Kiwi slang about her). Lacey prided herself on being very good at reading people. When she was older she wanted to be a child psychologist, and help kids with their issues.

Gus reached the last bedroom of the house.

"This is Elektra's room. She doesn't like people going inside because she doesn't want to be caught writing poems. If you do go in she shows you her shoes then tells you to go away". Lacey smiled. Gus had a very interesting way of describing things. _Wait, didn't Tracy say I would be sharing with Elektra?_ She thought. She plucked up some bravery and knocked on the door.

"What is she doing?" Asked Frank.

"Dunno. This should be good". They both found Lacey interesting. Her tights were awful but fun, and she looked well over fifteen, so they wondered why she was still in care.

"No! This is not part of the tour!" Said Gus. Lacey didn't know what to do.

"This might be my room though. Tracy said so. I want to meet Electra."

"Hah!" Laughed Frank. Lacey spun around._ How long have they been there?_

Liam smirked. "Elektra doesn't do new kids. You might wanna stay oughta her way for a while."

"Why?" _I said something to Liam! Result!_

"You'll see..." At that the door opened.

"Well? What is it?" Out of the door came a girl who looked around Lacey's age. She was wearing blues and greys, and had blue streaks in her hair._ Wow her hair is awesome..._

"I love your hair!"

"Who is this?"

"This is Lacey. She like high waisted shorts, the colours French blue and turquoise, and is fifteen. She has a younger sister named Seren who might stay with Tee. Her favourite animals are cats, elephants and whales, and she loves heights and climbing. She - "

"Alright Gus, that's enough," broke in Liam. Lacey was in slight shock that Gus had soaked in all that information about her already. Liam and Frank couldn t believe she was only fifteen. She looked about nineteen.

"Whatever. What has she got to do with me?" _What do I say? I don't feel like getting on the bad side of anyone!_

Liam spoke up again. "Tracy said she might be sharing your room".

"No way". And with that she shut the door.

Liam shrugged. "Eh, what can you do. She's okay really, she can be a good sport, you just need to get to know her".

"Gina said to Mike that Elektra will be grumpy this week because she is on her time of the month, although I don t understand how one time can be different from any other time". Gus sounded very puzzled. Lacey giggled. _Should I tell him what it means? May as well._

"Gus, time of the month means period. No wonder she's grumpy, it sucks". Lacey noticed that Frank and Liam were looking uncomfortable.

"Shall we get on with the tour?"


	4. Settling in

Lacey and Seren found themselves fitting in with the kids at Elmtree house better than expected. There were still moments where Lacey would cry herself to sleep, or get upset at the mention of something in to do with her parents, but she tried to fill her mind with positive thoughts, and her crush on Liam kept her happy and daydreaming. Lacey found herself spending most of her time with Carmen, who was twelve and loved clothes as much as Lacey did. Lacey taught Carmen how to apply makeup and how to use good colour combinations, and Carmen ignored her and covered herself in pink glitter. Most days after school Carmen's best friend Lily came over, and Lacey found she really got along with her.

Lacey found it slightly lonely when all the others went to school, when she stayed home and did her home-education, but it gave her breathing space, as she wasn't used to being so social and talkative. She still had trouble talking to Liam or Frank, (she called it Boy Syndrome) but everyone generally liked her. She had never been anywhere that made her feel so wanted.

Elektra wasn't the most pleasant towards her, but Lacey understood where she was coming from. She would be peeved too if she had to share a bedroom with a complete stranger. She hoped that one day they could be friends, as Lacey automatically liked someone who loved blue as much as she did (maybe even more than she did).

Life was much better than Lacey had hoped for. She was given ten pounds allowance per week, which was much more than she was used to, and every day was exciting and dramatic. Lacey was never part of the drama, she wasn't that sort of person, but she loved being able to sort problems out. It was what she was best at. And what she enjoyed most...


	5. Jeff and Lacey's head

Lacey's POV

It was snowing outside for the first time that year, and everyone was getting ready for school, whilst I was in my dressing gown and pyjamas.

"You're so lucky you don't have to go to school!" Carmen moaned. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Yup". I didn't love home-schooling so much before the accident, as I got lonely, but since moving here I loved it. I was only allowed to carry on as I was half way through my IGCSE work books, and I couldn't exactly stop. Seren wasn t allowed to stay at home anymore, as there was no one to teach her, but she didn t mind too much, and I thought school was a good way to keep her mind occupied. I noticed Jeff was lying on the table, so I put him on my head. Harry then came through the stairs.

"Give back Jeff Lacey!" He walked up to me.

"But my head is cold and he is warm! Giraffes give off loads of heat. Besides, I'm beating the world record for longest time to ever stand a giraffe on my head". As I talked, Jeff fell off my head, and onto the ground. _Ouch._

"Sorry Jeff. Looks like I won t be breaking that record". Harry swiped Jeff off the floor and ran off. Liam came up to me.

"You are really good with Harry. How do you manage to keep a straight face?" _Ahhh he's talking to me what to I say keep calm breathe okay ANSWER._

"Sorry, what?"_ Smooth..._

"When you are talking to Jeff".

"You have a straight face on now don't you? It's not that hard talking to someone". _Unless it's me talking to you..._

"But he's not real."

"Yes he is."

"Okay, he is to Harry, but we both know he can't really think!"

I raised my eyebrow. "Jeff can think just as well as you or I."

He now raised his eyebrow."Right".

"It's true! They are just an extension of Harry's thoughts. Didn't you ever talk to things when you were a kid? Everything can listen, and some things can understand. Even fewer can reply back. It just needs a bit of love to make it all happen." _Oh my god I used the word love in front of Liam. But otherwise this conversation is going great!_ I thought. This was maybe the first conversation I'd had with him that didn't involve me using one syllable words, and completely mumbling.

"LIAM! We are going to be late!" Shouted out Frank.

"Right, better get going then. Laters!" As he walked off I heard him say to Frank: "Guess what? Lacey can talk." I blushed, and hoped Carmen didn't notice. Then I realized she had already left for school. I had the whole day in front of me for daydreaming about Liam.

P.S Thank you leatherjacketgirl!

P.P.S Reviews make me happy! (hint hint).


	6. The snowball fight

Later that day I started building a snowman. I made a massive snowball, using tricks my Dad had taught Seren and I. I then decided to turn the snowball into a wall. I made two walls, then went inside, exhausted, but looking forward to when everyone else came home.

I spent hours dwelling over the wording I had used to Liam. I had meant it to sound cool, knowledgeable and sophisticated. I ended up just rambling. _He must think I'm so weird. And Ugly. And Fat. Urgh._ I'd long accepted that I wasn't very pretty. I had small eyes and big cheeks. I had pretty, full, lips, but they were small, and my nose was mediocre. I was not exactly ugly, more like interesting looking. Make-up made my eyes looks bigger, but I couldn't change the fact that I would never be pretty. I was generally fine with my appearance, it was just tough when boys didn't think you were pretty, and fancied all the horrible girls with good looks. I just needed to get close enough to a guy so they could see what my personality was like. However, there was the whole problem with my Boy Syndrome. I'd just have to take it step by step, and become more confident slowly.

When the rest of the kids came home, I asked Carmen, Toby, and plucked up the nerve to ask Frank and Elektra to help me with my plan. We managed to gather everyone outside, then hid behind my walls, and pelted them with snow balls. Elektra was brilliant, and we won as she was super competitive against Liam. I wondered what that was about.


	7. Settling in 2

Living in the Dumping Ground as some of the kids called it, was different than I imagined it would be.

When I had learnt that Seren and I had to live in care, my mind overloaded with thoughts of smoking, drugs, theft, alcohol and bullying. I was terrified. Elaine wasn't too bad, but then again, she was never in care. According to Carmen, some care homes were like that, but not Elmtree house. This place was a family.

I soon began getting to know everyone really well. I learnt that Jonny loved cleaning, and that he and Tee were siblings. I learnt to try not to talk about how great my parents were in front of everyone, as it was a sore spot for all the other kids except Toby, who had gone through the same as Seren and I. I began to notice how Liam and Elektra had some sort of war going on, and that none of the other kids bothered getting involved. I began to loosen up around Frank and Liam, and could now talk to them as well as I could talk to Carmen. It was nice having friends my age, and of course, spending time with Liam, who I liked more and more as I got to know him. I noticed that Elektra was calmer after writing in her notebooks (although she denied writing in them), and we were almost friends. I wished we didn't have to share rooms though. I missed my many belongings that made my old room mine, and hated having to sleep in the same room as another person. At least Elektra didn't snore.

What interested me most about Elektra was how she acted around Liam. I was certain she fancied him. I wondered whether they would get together, if I pushed them. I wouldn't feel jealous or anything. It s not like Elektra was the one thing keeping Liam from fancying me, so I thought about putting my feelings aside and just have fun being match maker. I loved that sort of thing. Now all I needed was a plan...


	8. Phase 1

I walked into me and Elektra's room, and found Elekra sitting on her bed, writing in her note book. She slammed it shut.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

I laughed. "Lay off. It's my room too."

"Urgh."

"I know." As I was talking, Elektra was trying to hide her notebook.

"You don t need to stop. I promise I won't do anything. Why would I? I have a diary, and I write songs sometimes."

"What? Soppy loves songs, like Liam, Liam, how I love thee Liam?" My stomach twisted. _How did she know?_ I figured Elektra must just be trying to wind me up, and make it seem like Electra didn't fancy Liam (which I was sure of).

"Lay off. Could I read one of your poems?"

"Err, no. They're private."

"Kay." I grabbed a notebook from my shelf and a pencil. "Can I sketch you?"

"Are you kidding? No."

"Why not?"

"Urgh, fine." I smiled and sat cross legged on my bed, and faced her. I felt proud of how I had managed her.

"Electra? What?" She sounded extremely exasperated.

"I've guessed."

"Guessed what."

"You know. Why don't you just ask him out?"

"I DON'T FANCY LIAM!" I reeled back in shock. Keep cool.

"Who said anything about Liam? Besides, you totally do." Elektra's face was bright pink.

"I'm not telling anyone, don't worry."

"If you do, I will kill you."

"Then you'll go to prison. I think you'd rather have Liam know you fancy him than going to jail. Besides, I bet he would be pleased."

"Shut up." I decided not to push her too far.

"Kay." We sat for a moment, her staring into space, still blushing, me drawing her. _Done!_ I was pretty proud. It looked just like her.

"That looks nothing like me. I don't look like that." "

"Well, you do look a little fat in this picture, but I think it s pretty good otherwise!" She scowled at me, but I saw her smiling as she turned her face away. Elektra had self-esteem issues, - that was obvious. I just need to help her come out of her shell.

Phase one complete: Getting Elektra to admit she fancies Liam. That was actually easier than I thought it would be.  
>Now it was time for Phase two.<p>

P.S Thank you strawberrymagic01 and leatherjacketgirl!

P.P.S Updates will be less frequent now as I have to write them out, but will add more soon!


	9. Phase 2

I was sitting on my computer, when Liam and Frank burst into the room.

"We need the computer."

"Desperately."

"It's a matter of urgency."

I smiled. I already had my computer before I came to Elmtree, and I let anyone use it who wanted to, if they asked first. I let Electra share it whenever, as we shared a room. And it was a great bargaining chip for anyone when I wanted something.

"Okay, just let me save this." I was just doodling on paint anyway. I moved off the seat and Liam sat down. He went onto some random site for lemonade or something. I moved so I couldn't see what they were looking at. _What I don't know can't hurt me..._ I realised if I could get Liam alone, I could put into place Phase two. How to do it? Luckily, just then Liam said to Frank;

"Frank mate, do you mind doing inventory?"

"La la la I'm not listening!" I did NOT want to know anything. Carmen had once mentioned not to trust them on my computer. I would trust them (well, pretend to), but I had everything on back-up, and I didn't want to know what they got up to.

"Oh shutup Lacey." Said Frank, smiling. He left the room.

I saw my chance.

"Liam?"

"Yeah?" He swung round on the chair. "What?"

"What's up with you and Elektra?"

His face twisted into a look of thought.

"I dunno. We've just always argued. You know, she first came here, attacked me, and blah blah blah you know the rest from Carmen. It just kind of carried on I suppose. She usually starts it though." _How does he know Carmen told me_? He must have sensed my surprise, because his next words were, "Carmen is as good at keeping secrets as a, urm, I don't know. A siren or something." I laughed.

"You have such a way with words."

"I do don't I?" He pulled his signature grin, and I swooned a little when he wasn't looking. _Keep on subject! Him and Electra! Just cut to the chase._

"You fancy her, don't you? He looked shocked._ Ha, I know all his secrets!_

"What? Elektra? Where'd you get that idea from?"

"Oh come on Liam. You should see the two of you together."

"Huh. I just don't see her that way you know? We just don't fit. It would be like you dating Frank or something." I saw his point. I thought Frank was good-looking, and we had the same ideals (i.e getting Liam OUT of trouble), but we just didn't fit. I wore brightly coloured tights with short shorts (at the moment I was wearing velvet shorts with purple tights) and Frank wore football shirts. I hated football and fishing. Just for that Frank wouldn't date me if I was the last girl on earth.

"I see your point. Still..." I didn't know whether to believe him or not. Care kids were excellent liars sometimes.

"I don't. Really. What a weird thought..." We sat there for a minute, feeling awkward, until Frank came back upstairs holding a piece of paper with a big smile on his face.

"Done!" He was in a good mood.

"Cool bro." _Bro_? I thought.

"Lets go downstairs and..." At this I blocked my ears and hummed.

"Leave. Now. Before I know what you are up to." They waved at me and left the room. I had some major thinking to do.

_So. Liam doesn't fancy Elektra. Or claims not to._ What was I going to do? Either way, now Elektra was sure to get her heart broken. You could tell she really liked him. As much as I did. Maybe I needed to get her a boyfriend or something. To either get her over him or wake him up a little. But I didn't know anyone suitable. _Why am I home-schooled again? _It was weird not knowing anyone. _What am I going to do?_ It was likely I'd gotten Elektra's hopes up. _Some match maker I am..._


	10. Lacey's stars

It was one in the morning. Lacey was wide awake, staring at the bunch of glow in the dark stars she had placed above her bed (after yet another argument with Electra, who thought they were tacky.)

She had placed them as the southern cross, so she could she those stars even when she lived in the UK. She loved England, and found New Zealand very boring (that was why they decided to stay in the UK in the first place) but she missed some things like crazy sometimes. They still had family in New Zealand, but they had never been very close, only sending over terrible presents every Christmas, which used to be a great joke in the family. Now Lacey just felt grateful she had any relatives at all. Hardly any of the others did.

Both Lacey's parent's had had terrible childhoods. That was why they were both such amazing parents. They had promised that no child of theirs would ever go through what they went through. And yet She and Seren still ended up in care. And her parents were dead. Sometimes Lacey had dreams that she had her old life again. They were so realistic that every time she woke up it was like losing her parents all over again. She started to cry silently, tears rolling down her cheeks. She then remembered Electra sleeping beside her. Lacey tried to calm herself, but it just made her wish she had her parents to run to.

She grabbed her iPod, and snuck into the bathroom, and put on Let the rain by Sara Bareilles. When her only problems were her lack of friends, she used to play this song on repeat. It was one of those songs that she felt was made for her. It didn't mention losing parents in the lyrics, but she listened, and remembered, and let herself cry as loudly as possible without anyone hearing her. Suddenly she heard footsteps._ Oh no what to I do what if it's Mike I really don't want him right now! Or what if it's Seren I don't want to upset her too! _Lacey stuffed her iPod and clunky retro headphones behind the sink, sat up, and grabbed a glass. _I'll pretend I was just getting some water. _

_"_Who's there?" Liam walked into the girl's bathroom, and switched the flick. There was Lacey. She was shaking, her mascara (which she never bothered to take off before she went to sleep) was all over her face, and her hair was in two pigtails which were falling apart.

"I-I was j-just getting a drink." She said. Her voice was croaky and as quite as when he first met her.

"Like hell you were. Sit down." She obliged, still shaking.

"What's wrong Lacey?" With that she burst into tears. "I-I-I'll be ffine tomorrow, I juuust miss theem..." She gasped it out. Liam sat down next to her, and awkwardly put his arm around her.

"I havennn't g-got an-nything wr-rong with m-me, I-I j-just n-need to grieve for a little bit sometiiimes." She wrapped her arms around her knees and hugged herself tight.

"Okay." Without thinking about it, Liam kissed the top of Lacey's head. Usually Lacey would have noticed more, but Lacey was too upset to bother to think anything more of it. Exhausted, she rested her head on Liam's shoulder, and fell asleep.

Liam looked down on her, and realized she was sleeping. Strangely enough, she looked much prettier than usual. He then noticed the headphones tucked behind the sink. He pulled them out, and had a look at the different songs on Lacey's iPod. She had a strange collection. Either Liam had heard of the Artist and they specialized in sad songs, or they were musicians he had never heard of. He put down the iPod, rested Lacey on the floor, then went and got Mike to help him take Lacey back to her bed.


	11. The Future, and being bad at pool

The next morning Lacey slept in, so missed everyone else leaving to go to school. Lacey often slept in, and now Liam understood why.

Afterschool, Liam found Lacey in her room, drawing a picture of herself using a mirror. It didn't seem to be going well.

"Urgh!"

"Hello to you to." _Ah! Where did he come from!_

"Sorry, this is just really frustrating. I won't keep still. They are okay pictures, but they look nothing like me!" Liam smirked.

"I'd like to see you spend an hour trying to draw your own face, and end up with only this!" Liam looked at Lacey's notebook. It was covered with line drawings of faces. Lacey was right. They were good pictures, but they looked nothing like her.

"Hah, you're right."

Lacey pretended to slap him. "How dare you!"

He dodged out of the way and smirked at Lacey flailing about. "Anyway, are you all right? You didn't come down and eat with the rest of us at breakfast."

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Like I said, I miss them loads, but at night time it just hits hard. I'm okay now. Actually I'm just frustrated at these pictures."_ And frustrated because I have no idea how to help Elektra. And you kissed me on the head last night and I've been mildly freaking out about it all day. But other than that I'm fine._

"'Kay cool. Wanna come play pool? Boys against girls?" Lacey looked at him and raised her eyebrow.

"You know I suck. That's a sneaky winning tactic if I ever saw one."

"Actually we just really need one more player. Come on Lacey! For Elektra!" _As if I would say no to you. _

"Practice makes perfect right?" We went downstairs, where Elektra and Frank had set up, and were telling each other how badly they were going to win.

"We have our next contestant! Let the battle of the dumping ground genders commence!" Elektra, Frank and Lacey looked at each other and smirked.

"Whatever." Elektra said with her sarcastic voice. "Why don't we spice things up a little?"

"You mean a bet?" Asked Frank.

"Exactly."

Lacey looked at her._ I suck at pool! What is she thinking?_ "No way Elektra. I don't bet. And I'm not having people bet on me!"

Liam and Frank looked at each other and nodded. "It's just a game Elektra. Relax."

She shot daggers Lacey's way, but then said. "Alright. You two just know that we'll win anyway. Ladies first!" She then started off the game.

Lacey and Elektra were losing, as expected, but Lacey got in a few good shots, and it was fun dancing around when she got a good one in. Elektra got irritated at her cheering when Frank or Liam got a good shot, but that's just how she rolled. Eventually Jonny asked if he could play, and Lacet gave him her spot.

"Are you sure?"

"Jonny. I suck."

"Well yeah, but..."

"Nah, it's okay. I prefer cheering anyway." Lacey ran upstairs, grabbed her iPod and speakers, and put some music on. It was slice of Heaven by Dave Dobbyn.

"What is this rubbish?" Elektra asked in her Elektra way.

"Dave Dobbyn. He's Kiwi. He reminds me of all the good things in New Zealand. And it's irritatingly catchy!" Tee and Seren came downstairs and they and Lacey danced around the room, and cheered for everyone when they got good shots.

Tracy walked in, and stopped a moment to take it all in. Jonny, Liam, Frank and Elektra were playing pool, while Seren, Tee and Lacey were crazy dancing around the room. Lacey was wearing her signiture coloured tights. Today they were bright red, and she was wearing white cotton shorts.

Tracy smiled. Although she was sorry that anyone would have to live here, she was glad the Johnsons had moved to this care home. Seren and Tee tended to keep out of everyone's way, and it was nice for Tee to have a special friend like Carmen did. Lacey was so helpful around the house (she felt guilty so helped as much as possible) and she couldn't count how many times Lacey had guessed what was wrong with people before Tracy herself did.

Tracy just wondered how Lacey was going to cope living with herself when she turned sixteen. She hadn't been in care long, and was used to being in someone else's hands. _Oh well._ She thought. _Things always turn out okay in the end._

Moving out wasn't at the top of Lacey's mind. She knew she would have to, but she wasn't too worried. It was a while off, and she would just get a job, and carry on with her studies, then once she had her IGCSEs, go back to school. She could always use her parent's money if need be. University funds wouldn't be a problem, as her parents had already saved up enough money for education. She would be worried about Seren, but she could just live at Elmtree until she had to move out and live with her.

At the moment, her top priorities were just enjoying herself. She still needed to think up a plan for Electra.


	12. Finally admitted?

I spent all my free time mulling over what I was going to do over the Elektra situation. I watched the others play football in the snow and I climbed onto the wall (as I told Gus weeks ago, I loved climbing), watching Elektra flirt with Liam and Liam just thinking it was harmless fun. I thought about the different ways people get over someone.

_1. They realize the person was not what they thought they were. Nope. She knows everything about Liam. We do all live together. 2. __Falls for someone else. I couldn't do anything about that. I only knew the kids at Elmtree house. 3. __Dated and didn't work out. But if it was possible for them to date, I wouldn't have this problem. Maybe I should talk to Liam. Maybe plant ideas in his head. Okay, so I just have to re-apply Phase 2. I could do that. I hope it works._

I got my chance that afternoon. It was Friday, and everyone had loads of homework that Mike made everyone get out of the way before the weekend. I went into Liam's room, and knocked on his door.

"Come in Lacey." He knew it was me as I was the only member of the house who bothered to knock.

"Want some help?" It was the perfect excuse to start conversation with him.

"Nah, it's alright. I'm almost done." With that he wrote a few more words, then closed the book.

"Look Lacey, there's something I want to tell you." _Oh good, He does fancy Elektra. This saves me so much trouble._

"Yeah? You're finally admitting it are you? This will be so perfect!" _Well, not for me exactly, but I'll still be his mate, and Elektra will be happy, and he'll be happy._

His face brightened. "Really?"

"Yes definitely! Now you just need to find some romantic way to ask her out. Maybe you could-" He interrupted me

"Hang on Lacey. Who is 'her'?"

"Elektra...? Okay, now I'm confused. What were you talking about?" Liam looked me in the eye, then sighed.

"Never mind."

"No! Tell me! I'm going to be freaking out until you tell me what it is!"

"You never freak out. You are the most collected person I know." _Outwardly maybe. I'm freaking out right now a little. What's going on? Doesn't he trust me?_

"Please tell me Liam. You can trust me you know."

"That's not it..."_ Tell me! I don't want you to be unhappy or something!_

"Tell."_ I sound so calm!_

"Okay. Well, the thing is–". Just then, Gina shouted upstairs into Liam's room (which for some reason, he had dubbed 'the pink palace').

"DINNER!"

_Urgh. Great timing Gina._ "You can tell me later. Let's go down stairs before the others eat everything." I wasn't exaggerating.

He could tell me later. Now I had to sort out what I was to do with Elektra.


	13. Tracy's famed advice

After dinner, Lacey sat down and contemplated Elektra. Maybe she should just leave her be. Maybe there wasn't anything she could do. She decided to give it one more shot at thinking up an idea, and then she would forget, and couldn't say she didn't try to make Elektra happy.

Lacey didn't know why, but she felt like she owed Elektra something, what with her sharing Elektra's room, and her getting along better with Liam than she did. _That's it! I'll get Liam and Elektra to be better friends. That way if anything happens more naturally, that's great, but if it doesn't, then Elektra might not like him as much and I won't feel guilty._

Then she thought about it some more. _But Elektra and Liam LIKE arguing. It's what they do. She's happy as it is. I think she's just had a tough life, that's why she's so hard sometimes. Besides, she's loosened up loads since I first arrived. _Lacey didn't know what to do. She decided to ask for help.

Lacey found Tracy cleaning up in the kitchen.

"Tracy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"That's what I'm here for! And I need a good excuse not to clean up!" Lacey smiled. _Here goes._

"Let's just say, metaphorically, that this person I know has a friend. She knows that this friend wanted something, and she got that person to admit that they wanted it. The problem is, she also wants it and there's only one. Also, she thought she could get her friend that something, but now she can't. She never told her friend she would get her it, but she feels guilty. What should that person do?"

Tracy looked thoughtful. "Wow. I'm not really following, but you should know that as long as you're not hurting anyone, you'll be okay. Even if neither of you get that 'thing', you are both happy without it aren't you? However, if you are talking about Liam and Frank scamming someone AGAIN, then please stop them before they get in trouble AGAIN. We can't afford Liam getting into any more scrapes." _Not much help Tracy._

"It's not them. It's not that simple Tracy, that person feels terrible. Is there really nothing she can do?"

Tracy leaned against the counter. "I don't really know Lacey. You might want to give me more information?"

"I can't. That would be breaking a promise."_ I can't tell Tracy it's about Elektra and I both fancying Liam. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone that Elektra likes him. Besides, I don't want Tracy to know I fancy him. I'm not THAT close with her._

"Ohh. I'd just talk to her, let her know how you feel. Then you won't owe anything to her anymore."

"Okay. I'll think about it. Thanks Tracy."

"Thanks for giving me a cleaning break!"

I waved at her then ran up the stairs into Elektra and I's room.


	14. Spoilt?

I opened the door and flopped onto my bed. Per usual, Elektra was writing in her note book.

I decided to take Tracy's advice.

"Elektra?"

"No. Writing." This was the kind of relationship we had now. We were honest enough, and she no longer hid her note book (although she still denied it in front of the others). I thought it might be very personal, and for a care kid, personal is never trivial. She wrote down some things for a minute or so, then slammed her book shut and looked up at me.

"What is it?"

"I want you to know that I would get you and Liam together if I could." She snorted. I was surprised. I hadn't mentioned our other conversation since it had happened. I was expecting her to deny it, or get annoyed at me.

"First of, you really are thick. Second off, as if you want us to date. Third off, if you mention any of this I will-"

"Kill me in my sleep. I know."

"I will. I'm not letting some spoilt little sob story who misses Mummy and Daddy's presents and who demands the spotlight tell me what to do."

I was speechless. I had seen Elektra rude, feisty and hurt before. Never had she been so nasty. I didn't mean threatening to kill me. She didn't mean that bit. I couldn't believe she thought those things of me. Sure, I was spoilt. It didn't make me a bad person. It just made me a tad materialistic, but I was always grateful of what I had, even before the accident. And I've never demanded the spotlight. I was very shy before I came here, I just settled in well, and happened to be interesting to everyone else because of my New Zealand background. To top it all off, she made it sound like I was just pretending to miss my parents for attention.

I felt sick.

"Goodnight Elektra." I stood up, and began edging out of the room.

"Oh no, did I touch a nerve?" I quickened my pace and walked away.


	15. Seren's socks

I leaned against the wall outside our bedroom. _What is her problem? I have been nothing but nice towards her._ _Maybe she is jealous of my childhood or something. But I haven't ever bragged about it._

I realized I didn't want to sleep next to or be around Elektra for a while. I'd sleep with Seren tonight. Suddenly it hit me.

_There's a spare room where Sapphire used to live. Why wasn't I put there in the first place? _In the morning, I would talk to Mike about moving rooms._ I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem with Elektra. _

For now, I needed to see a friendly face. I walked into Frank's room, where all the boys of Elmtree were sitting on Frank's bed, playing cards.

I knocked on the open door. They looked up.

"Hey." Toby greeted me, then his eyes fell back onto his cards. What do I say?

"Can I play?" _No you shouldn't have said that you idiot. You don't know how!_

Jonny stared at me. "Lacey you don't know how."

"True."

Frank nervously said "Sorry Lacey, the game's almost over."

With that, Liam threw down his cards, shouting "And I win again! Read 'em and weep!"

The others moaned, and then started to pack away the cards and disperse.

"Can I hang out with you two for a bit?" I asked nervously. _Please don't ask why. Don't feel like explaining._

"You don't need to ask." Answered Frank. _Whew._

I noticed everyone was wearing long pyjamas and dressing gowns, whilst I was wearing a tank top and pyjama shorts. I crossed my arms over my chest and sat down, tucking my bare legs underneath me.

Liam looked at them. "Do you ever wear anything else?" _Oh god he's looking at my legs._

"Huh?" _Wow how clever you are Lacey._

"Shorts. You seem to wear a different pair every day. Do you even own a pair of jeans?" I thought about it. I had loads of clothes from when I went charity shopping with my Mum before the crash. I'd never really noticed I'd stopped wearing everything else. I just really liked wearing shorts.

"Yeah, I do own other stuff. I just like shorts I guess."

Next Frank looked at me. "Why does Seren always wear Christmas socks?" I thought about it for a minute before answering.

"Seren used to want to wear them all the time before the accident. It was really embarrassing, and I used to nag her about it all the time, which made her just want to wear them more. Then my parents forced her to wear normal socks, seeing as she only wore them to wind me up. Since our parents aren't around to tell her not to wear them anymore, she wears them all the time. I suppose it doesn't really matter, but after a while they get holey. That's why I didn't like her wearing them in the first place. Now I just buy her some new ones when they get holey. It's just a small way of getting used to the fact that our parents aren't around to tell us what to do anymore."

Liam and Frank both nodded.

I didn't really feel like talking about my parents, so I changed to subject.

"Did you guys realize that there is a spare bedroom?"

They looked bemused. "Sapphire's room." Said Frank. "We knew that."

"Well, why wasn't I placed there?"

"Dunno."

"I'm going to ask Mike if I can switch rooms."

"How come you only just realized?"

"Dunno." I answered, mimicking Frank. This conversation was just getting awkward. "Elektra really doesn't like me, so I don't want to stay in the same room as her anymore."

"Yeah, she really doesn't like you much, does she." _I was not expecting that._

"Do you guys know why?"

"Just the fact you share rooms I think. She needs her personal space. We all do. You get some time by yourself when we go to school, but the kids who share rooms are never alone." I nodded. I didn't think it was just that though. She seemed angry at something bigger than that.

I then yawned. Maybe I should get to sleep. I'd see things clearer in the morning.

"I'm tired guys. I think I'm going to bed now. I'll see you in the morning."

I then left the room. Where was I to sleep? I had considered Seren and Tee's room before, but I didn't want to share a bed really. I know! I'd sleep in Carmen's room. She wouldn't mind.

* * *

><p>P.S Thank you Louise and India Jane!<p>

P.P.S Please review!


	16. Carmen's room

I crept into Carmen's room quietly, so no one would hear me.

"Carmen?"

"Lacey? What's wrong?"

"What?" _How could she tell?_

"You didn't knock. You always knock." _Oh yeah._

"Trying to be quiet. Can I sleep in your room?"

"Yeah! It'll be just like a sleep over! It'll be so cool. We can stay up late, tell ghost stories and you can give me boy advice." _As if **I** know how to give boy advice!_

"Actually I'm kind of tired Carmen. I just think Elektra needs her space."

"Oh. Okay." She looked slightly disappointed, but then smiled again in her typical bubbly way.

"You can sleep in Lily's bed!" _That's what I was hoping for._

We sat up chatting for a while, and then both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, after the others went to school, I asked Mike whether I could swap rooms.<p>

"If that makes you happy?" I nodded at him. "How come this has just come about now?"

"I only just realised it was possible."

"Alright then. Once you've finished your studies, we'll look about moving your things into Sapphire's old room."

* * *

><p>Going into Elektra's room felt strange. I realised I had never really accepted it as ours shared equally. I was glad to be able to move. Once my stuff was cleared I felt calm. I still felt bad about her and Liam, but I didn't owe her anything, especially since that outburst last night.<p>

Sapphire's room was decorated brilliantly, but I knew I wanted to do it up myself. I'd be sure to take loads of pictures of it though, for Sapphire. I'd also be able to fit more of my stuff into it. Since my parents had owned our house, we were allowed to store most of our things there. We rented the furniture out with the house, as a package deal. Me and Seren were incredibly lucky, all things considered. When we got older we had a place to go to, and back-up money. Not many of the other care kids did.

* * *

><p>That afternoon was incredibly awkward for me. I think Elektra tried to come up me a few times, but I dodged out of her way.<p>

To be honest, I was scared of her. She made me feel vulnerable, a feeling I avoided. When I was twelve, I went to a private school, where my 'friends' made fun of me because of my New Zealand accent. I slowly became more and more introverted, until I realized I was too shy for my own good, and they weren't really my friends. That was when I started home-schooling. I've slowly been coming out of my shell since, and because of the people in this place, I felt like I could truly express myself. No way was I going to let Elektra push me down again.

During dinner I completely ignored her. I wasn't sure whether she even looked at me at all, because I made sure I didn't look anywhere near her direction. I tried my best to keep involved with Seren talking about Armidillos (her latest favourite animal). I felt a little sick. _Why does she hate me? What did I do? Why have I never completely fitted in anywhere?_

I noticed Tracy and Elektra talking on the steps as I turned round to go upstairs. I quickly hopped past.

"Lacey!" Called out Elektra. I ran a little faster, pretending not to hear.

I went into my room, shut the door, and lay down. _Distract yourself. Think of Liam. Think of how you are going to decorate this place. Think about – _The door opened. It was Elektra.


	17. A Tracy plan

Elektra and I became closer friends. Our differences evened us out, as I could calm her down, and she made me less boring. I spent less time hanging around Frank and Liam, and more time with her. The atmosphere around Elmtree had changed completely (for me anyway). I still wanted to know why Elektra and I were put in the same room, but Tracy always seemed too busy. Finally I caught her a week later while she was putting her coat on to leave.

"Tracy? Can I ask you something?"

Tracy sighed. "It's about Elektra, isn't it?"

"Kind of. Why was I put in her room?" We sat down on the sofa.

"I had already read your file before you came, and I knew that you and Seren were just regular kids who had suddenly gone through awful things. Unlike a lot of kids in care, you didn't have any anger management issues, or any background drama." _I know, I've read your book._

"I thought you might be a good influence for Elektra. She didn't have a close friend here, and I wanted to show her not all girls her age are like the ones she used to know." I looked at her. _What does she mean?_

"A while ago, Elektra used to be part of a gang. I won't tell you the details, but she has incredibly low self esteem, especially when it comes to being a care kid. I thought you would be able to show her being a care kid is just where you're from, not where you are going." I wasn't sure what to make of it. Yeah, I got her point, but what about me? How did she know that I wouldn't be unhappy living with a stranger?

"And it helped that you both have very colourful fashion senses."

"Tracy, I don't think it was a very good idea."

She looked frustrated. "I know. You two are friends now though, right?" I nodded.

My opinions of Tracy as a care worker had gone downhill. At least there wasn't too much drama.

"I better get going." Tracy got up, picked up her bag, and left Elmtree. I sat thinking for a little bit. Tracy wasn't as good at giving advice as I thought she was. I felt a little let down. At least I knew why I was placed there. Now I could just enjoy my new room, and let previous happenings go. After all, compared to some of the other things that went on around here, my time at Elmtree had been worry free. Well, almost.


	18. Truth or Dare

It was half term. Elektra, Carmen, Lily and I were in my room on the floor, painting our nails black, and listening to music.

"You know what we should play?" Carmen said. I grabbed my iPod. "No, Lacey, as in a GAME!"

"Oh, okay." I put the music down, and we all looked at her.

"We should play truth or dare. Like Tracy did when she was in care. Only with truth as well, and no eating worms, because that's just sick."

Lily looked nervous. "That's not really my thing Carm."

Elektra saw her chance "Ohhh, are you scared Lily?" _Does she HAVE to always wind everyone up?_

"Yes she is scared. Nothing to be ashamed of. We don't have to play. We'll do something else." I was trying to be supportive, but I ended up just accidentally using reverse psychology.

"No it's fine! I'll play!" Lily grinned.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep!"

"Yay! My turn first!" We all looked at Carmen.

"Why should you go first?"

"Because it was my idea, duh. I choose Elektra. Truth or dare?" It was obvious what she would choose.

"Dare. I'm not telling you lot all my secrets." We ignored her attitude.

"I dare you to umm. Do the chicken dance." We stared at her.

"Carm, that dare sucks." Lily smiled at Carmen.

"I'd like to see you try!"

"All right, I will then. Elektra, I dare you to steal one of Gus's notebooks." I wasn't sure what to think of that dare. It seemed easy, but with the possibility to hurt Gus. I decided to just let her do it. She could grab it and return it without him noticing.

Elektra ran off, and we followed. She snuck into Gus's room, and grabbed the first little black book that she found. We returned to my room.

"That was simple. Wanna read it?" I was shocked.

"Won't Gus mind?" I looked at her, trying to say _How would you like it if someone read your poems?_

She got the hint. "Gus doesn't mind. We've read them before."

"Okay then." Elektra opened the little book, and scanned the pages. Her face turned red.

"What's wrong."

"Nothing. Guys, I don't feel like playing this anymore. Actually, Lacey has loads of home-work to do, so we better leave." _What? I don't get home work..._ She gave me one of her looks.

"Umm. Yeah. I have an assignment due." Carmen and Lily looked disappointed, but they all left. What was that about?

A few seconds later Elektra came back in.

"Look." She handed me Gus's notebook, open at the same page as before.

It was a graph, showing how much time either of us had spent with Liam. There were points on how much we were smiling, and how much we stared at Liam.

"Oh. My. God." I burst into laughter, mortified and embarrassed, but still finding it funny.

Elektra scowled at me. "Lacey you don't understand. Liam reads these all the time. What if he sees it?" A look of shock passed over my face.

"We can't let that happen." If it did, I would just deny it, but I would be too embarrassed to ever talk to him again. And then he'd know it was telling the truth. And then I'd be more embarrassed. And then he'd let me down nicely. And then my heart would break just a little bit.

It would be even worse for Elektra. She had low self esteem as it was. The others would love to make fun of her as much as she had of them, and they would rub it in every chance they got. We needed a plan.

I walked out of the room before Elektra could talk me out of it. She quickly followed.

"Um Lacey, where do you think you're going?"

I ignored her and kept walking around the house until I found Gus in the lounge. I hid his notebook in my bra (while Elektra looked on confused and a bit weirded out). I entered the room.

"Gus?"

"Yes?"

"Can me and Electra please read your notebooks? It's important."

"Yes, if you make sure to.." I zoned out for a little bit as he described how to keep them in alphabetical order and spine facing you, etc.

"Will do. Come on Elektra." I then raced out again, Elektra following. She suddenly caught up, and grabbed my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" _I don't really know._

"Just wingin' it. Come on!" I pulled the notebook out of my bra, and ran back into the room.

"Gus, can we talk to you?"

"I'm busy."

"Please? It will be quick."

"I have two minutes until my piano practise, so make it quick."

I signalled for him to come over and sit down. I showed him the page we were looking at.

"We just found this. It's a little embarrising."

"It's a graph showing how much time each of you spend with Liam O'Donovan. There are bars for..." He began to explain it.

"We understand what it is Gus, we just don't want the others to get the wrong idea if they read it."

"But how can it be a wrong idea if it's correct information?"

"We just don't want them to see it. Do you think you could hide it so none of the others will read it?"

"I can't do that. If I do that my note books won't be in the correct order."

"Well, do you think you could not let the others see it?"

"That would be unfair. Mike says that you have to be nice to people equally." _I give up._

Elektra then spoke up. "Listen squirt –" I gagged her mouth. _There's no reason to get angry at Gus._

"Come on Elektra, we'll think of something else." She looked irritated, but she obliged. We went back into my room.

"Well, what do we do now Miss Smarty?" I laughed at the silly insult.

"Well, I'm going to put this in my room, and forget I left it there. I'll remember where I put it if Gus ever freaks out, but if he doesn't notice, my terrible memory will for once come in handy." I winked at her.

"I never knew you were such a liar."

I giggled. "I know. I hope it doesn't go on my permanent record. Now, let's go downstairs and pretend nothing happened. And from now on we need to regularly check what he is writing. Deal?"

She grinned. "Deal." We shook hands on it, then went downstairs to play pool.


	19. The notebooks

From then on every week we would sneak off when all the others were occupied, and read the notebooks. We would take one each, flip through them, and tell each other anything particularly interesting. If it was in to do with us liking Liam, we decided whether or not we would hide it. We couldn't hide too many, otherwise Gus would notice.

So far there had been no more we were embarrassed enough to want to hide. Through reading the note books we learnt that Toby used to have a crush on Elektra (prime teasing material), Jonny had a huge crush for some girl at school who Elektra knew (but I made her swear not to tease him) and that Tracy blamed us when she broke the computer. I seemed to like Tracy less and less as time wore on. Maybe because I didn't see anyone less saintly than me as a good role model. _I don't know._

It was fun knowing all the gossip about Elmtree. Elektra had now started to call it Elmtree too, not the dumping ground, as she knew calling it that upset me.

One afternoon, we were in Elektra's room, looking at note books no. 34* and 35*, laughing about how Tee had lost Mr Hamster again recently and found him back in his cage, when Elektra froze, staring at the note book.

"Elektra? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. There's nothing interesting in this one. Let's just put it back." _She hasn't finished reading it._ _Maybe it mentions her old gang or something. I'll leave it be._

_"_Okay. Let's out these back in Gus's room."

For the next few days Elektra acted odd around me. I wasn't sure what had caused it, but she drew herself away. We were still friends, but we didn't hang out alone as much as before. I decided not to crowd her.

Over the last few weeks, what with spending so much time with Elektra, I hadn't spent so much time with Liam and Frank. I still saw them everyday though, and Elektra had pulled a few pranks on them which I ruined by laughing too hard, or trying to stop her.

* * *

><p>P.S Please review! xoxo<p> 


	20. The movies 1

I was reading in bed when Liam came into my room.

"Hey Lacey." _Ooh what's he doing in my room for?_

"Hey." _Suave._

"A few of us are going to the movies. Wanna come?" _Yes of course I want to come if you'll be there duh. But only if Elektra's there, otherwise it's not fair._

"Okay. I'll just grab my things." I picked up my favourite purple tote, and slung on a boyfriend cardigan. Liam stared at me.

"What?"

"You are wearing a skirt." I looked down. So I was. I was wearing a high waisted silver skirt which was covered in black roses. It had fancy buttons going up it which made it look all regal. It used to be my favourite skirt before the accident. I rediscovered it when going through my clothes. I wasn't even wearing colourful tights, just plain black ones. I did a twirl.

"I wear skirts sometimes too. And other stuff." I loved this skirt because it hid my huge hips and made my waist look tiny.

I pointed to my wardrobe. Liam walked up to it and flicked through my clothes. I had quite a lot.

"Are these seriously all yours?" I nodded.

"I was spoilt by my parents quite a lot. They are all second hand though." I loved charity shopping. Once you found a bargain you felt like you had really earned it.

We both went downstairs.

Gina looked at me."Lacey you look different. You're wearing lots of makeup yeah?"

I shook my head. I was wearing loads of eye liner, but that was usual.

"She's wearing a skirt." _Is it that so different? I'm just wearing clothes._

"Oh, I see. Have fun, yeah?" We smiled.

"Yeah." I said. I couldn't help it when talking to Gina. She just said it so often it sunk in when you were around her.

We stood around by the front door.

"Who else is coming?" I asked.

"The movie isn't suitable for Tee, Gus, or Seren, Jonny doesn't want to, Toby's coming, Frank's coming, Elektra's broke, Carmen's coming, Lily's coming." _I can pay for Elektra._

"Back in a sec."

I ran upstairs and found Elektra in her room, crying. _Elektra never cries._

"Elektra?"

"Go away." _She needs friendship._

"I came to get you. We are going now."

"I'm not coming. Can't afford it."

"So? I'll pay. I don't mind." Elektra forced a smile.

"Okay, let me just get over my hay fever."

"Liar. You were crying Elektra. I have read Tracy's book you know. You don't have to tell me what's wrong, but you know you can right?" She nodded. Sometimes being forceful was best with her. She didn't take you seriously otherwise.

"Come on. Let's get you sorted out."

By the time we came downstairs, everyone was ready.

We got to the cinema and it was packed. There were only just enough seats left, and they were dotted randomly around the place. Lily and Carmen raced off to sit by themselves, and the rest of us sat in front of some other kids, who had a go at us for blocking the view. Toby, Frank and Elektra could stay, but Liam and I had to move. We found two spots right at the front, the worst seats in the whole building. _At least I get to sit with Liam._ I felt guilty leaving Elektra alone though. She's been acting strange lately.

I didn't pay much attention to the movie. I was too distracted by Liam sitting right next to me. By the end of the film, we were basically leaning against each other. I was surprised he wasn't freaking out at how loud my heart was beating.

* * *

><p>Thank you benjy and XannapooX!<p>

Pretty please review?...xoxo.


	21. The movies 2

Since we were at the front, we managed to get out first, and we stood around waiting for the others to escape the crowd. I tried my best to remember the plot, but I couldn't.

I sighed. "That movie really sucked, didn't it?"

Liam grinned. "Yep. I lost what the plot was in the first few minutes. Those actors were all rubbish."

"They are just famous because they are good-looking." I said wistfully. _Must be nice to be pretty. _

"Oh great, so do you think I'd get into the next one?" He pulled a stupid pose and I giggled, secretly thinking _well of course Liam, you are gorgeous, AND you would actually be a good actor, I'm sure. Whatever. I'd watch a movie with you in it just to see your face. _

"Dashing!" I giggled, pulling some poses myself. I then noticed a poster of a movie I saw last year.

"I saw that last year." I said pointing at it. "It was really good. I guess there are some good actors out there."

He raised his eyebrows at me. "Lacey that film has only just come out. It must be a sequel or something."

"Oh! I didn't know there was going to be a sequel!"

"Looks like it. Do you want to go see it?" _Yeah, the first was great, but it's not really the other's sort of thing._

"Yeah, although I think the others would hate it. Toby might like it but Carmen would find it boring."

"Actually I thought, maybe, just us?" _Oh my god is he asking me out? I've never been asked out before what does he mean? Arggghhhh. Or does he mean as friends but why would he want to go as friends not with the others?_

"What do you mean?"

"Like, a date, or something. If you want." _What do I do? I want to say yes! What about Elektra?_

"I don't know Liam-" Just them Toby raced up to us from out of the theatre.

"Wasn't that movie brilliant? I didn't quite get it at first but the special effects were amazing." _Special effects?_ I looked at Liam, but he just shrugged, as if saying _I dunno!_

Then I realized _Oh My God I just talked to Liam via body language_. I used it all the time, but only Seren and Elektra understood me usually.

The rest of the gang caught up with us, and we headed home. I had some thinking to do.

* * *

><p>If you like Tracy Beaker returns, you might find this funny. I have no idea where they think they get their information. Look up what they think is going to happen in ep 11 and in ep 13 in Wikipedia, under the episodes page.<p>

Please review! xoxo.


	22. Soaking Elektra

I lay in my room, trying to think of a solution. I had been asked out by a boy. A boy that I really fancied. I'd have never have thought I would ever consider turning anyone down, but I didn't see any other option. I really liked Liam, A LOT, but Elektra was like my best friend. I didn't know whether I could do that to her. No. I couldn't that to her. I would be fine if she and him dated, but I didn't get jealous like she did_. I can't believe I'm going to turn him down._

Just then I heard a knock on my door_. What if it's Liam? Or Elektra? Oh it's Frank._

He walked in, and sat on my bed. I realized this may have been the first time I had ever been alone with Frank without Liam.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I just thought you should know that whether you say yes or no, we will still think of you the same way." I jumped up.

"Everyone knows?"

"No, just me and Elektra." _Elektra knows... _

"He told you?"

"We guessed. Elektra's teasing him loads. At the moment he is chasing her outside." _Oh no. Now the damage is basically done. I'll have to talk to her._

"Oh. Okay. Thanks Frank. And just to let you know, I do really like Liam. That's not the problem. Now, do you mind giving me a little time by myself? I need to think." _He probably thinks I'm being such a drama queen. Afterall, it is just a date._

"Okay. See you later." He left the room. I walked over to my window at looked out. Elektra was soaking wet, and running inside. Liam was nowhere to be seen.

Five minutes later, she entered my room.

"Can I hide in here for a bit?" She was dripping on the floor, but I decided not to care.

"I'm sorry Elektra." I went over and gave her a hug. I was now soaking, but I felt I had to prove a point.

She looked at me. "That was stupid."

"Yes. Yes it was."

I sat on my bed, and she just stood there, water running down her docs.

"You know, he would have asked someone out eventually. At least it was one of us." I nodded. I would have been upset if he went on a date with a total stranger, but I wouldn't have been upset if it was Elektra.

"Still."

"Lacey. You are going to go on a date with him. And you will love it. And you will be stupidly polite and spare me the details, but I will force them out of you. You're my best friend, you deserve him." _Aww I'm her best friend!_

"You're my best friend too. That's why I can't do it. I'd feel too guilty."

"Don't be stupid. Now go and tell him you want to go on a date with him." She then pushed me up off the bed, and pushed me out of the room. I was in slight shock. I had expected Elektra to now hate my guts, but she was being really nice. _Actually, really nice was a personality trait she never wears anyway. She must really mean it. There was just one more thing._

"Elektra? What was in that notebook a few days ago?"

"Umm. I'll go get it." She raced out of the room and came back holding notebokk no. 34*. She flicked through it, then showed me a page. Inside was a diagram of how often Liam looked at me. There were points on whether or not he started conversation afterwards, and whether he pretended to look someplace elsewhere when I looked up.

"I'm a little creeped out at Gus right now. Seriously, why does he do these things?"

Elektra looked confused. "Aren't you mad at me or something?"

"Why?"

"I hid it from you. I was jealous. I'm alright with you two now, but I wasn't at first. Remember my hay-fever this morning? But then I realized you two deserve each other. I still kinda like him but I'll be okay. "_ Oh, that explains why she is being so easy going about it now._

"Actually I wouldn't have believed it anyway_." I'm still having trouble processing all this. Oh, and one more one more thing:_

"Why are you all wet?_" Better ask now before I forget._

"Did you know there is a river down at the edge of the property? No? Liam does."

I smiled. "I wish I had seen it."

She frowned at me. "No. No you don't. I lost. I never lose! I will be getting him back. Just giving you a heads up."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." _I really wouldn't._

* * *

><p>Thank you leatherjacketgirl for reviewing again! xoxo<p>

Please review!


	23. No longer the abandoned baby

After dinner, which was a tad weird, as I wanted to burst into giggles at everything simply because I was so happy, and Elektra was still soaking, and Tee had lost Mr Hamster AGAIN, and Gus was worked up about something, and Frank kept nudging Liam, and Liam wouldn't look at anything except his plate. I felt giddy.

Liam was the first person to leave the table, and he ran up to his room. I quickly followed, with Jonny, Toby and Elektra wolf whistling after me_. I don't think I've ever blushed so hard before._

I knocked on Liam's room. No answer. I walked right in.

"What's up?" He was sitting on the floor looking through photographs.

"Who do you think you are?" _Oh no what's wrong now?_

"Sorry, what?"

"Well that's why you're here isn't it? You don't want to date a care kid." _Urgh. _

"I'm not a snob!" I sat down next to Liam. _Courage courage courage._

He looked at me. "Then why have you been ignoring me?"

"I just didn't know what to do. I've never been asked out before."

His face was incredulous. "Never?"

"No."

"Why not?" _Oh come on you know the answer to that question do we really have to go there?_

"Liam, I'm not the prettiest nor most outgoing girl I know. It's harder to believe someone _would_ ask me out."

Liam looked thoughtful. "What a stupid thing to say_." How do I answer that?_

We sat there for a moment.

"What are you looking at?" Liam's photo album was lying open on a newspaper clipping.

"Read it." I did. Inside was a story of how a baby boy abandoned at a hospital. Baby Liam.

I rested my head on his shoulder. "You know, that's never going to happen again."

He nodded. "I just wonder what life would be like if I hadn't been left there. This place is my home, but soon I'll have to leave won't I? Then I won't have anyone anymore. I'm not Sapphire; I like living here. It's my home." I didn't know how to comfort him. When I left I would move back into my old home. I wanted to invite Liam, Frank and Elektra to be roommates but Mike said it's illegal for anyone under 18. Liam and Elektra were just going to get council flats, and Frank was allowed to stay for longer due to his disability.

"Liam, we are your family. We always will be. Look at Sapphire, she comes here all the time, doesn't she? No one is going to forget about you."

He nodded again. I knew it went further than that. I wasn't sure myself how we were going to take care of ourselves alone; after all, we are only teens. It would be difficult for him, I wouldn't say otherwise, but I would help him however I could.

"How about that movie?" We needed something to distract us now, and that was the reason I came up in the first place.

"Yeah." He grinned his signature smirk at me, and I swooned inwardly as usual. However, this time I could let it show if I wanted to. I grabbed his hand.

"Come on!"


End file.
